Pokemon X & Y: Based on the Current Games
by Lauren Jur
Summary: It is both based on the current games and current Pokemon Adventures manga. I haven't read the current manga but I do know about X and Y so if this is not what you think the characters in the story are, I'm sorry.


Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

A guy named X awoke to go to Professor Sycamore's lab to get his starter Pokemon, as well as his sister, whose name was Y. "Morning Professor!"Y said with excitement. "Why, hello Y. X, are you awake?" Professorn said. "Yes, nice morning" X replied. "Ah, it is." Sycamore said, "Now, I'm guessing you are here to pick your first Pokemon?" The two nodded. "There's Fennekin, the fire type; Froakie, the water type; and Chespin, the grass type. Take your first pick." "I'd like CHespin, please" Y said. "I was gonna!" X shouted. He took a deep breath. "Never mind." he said, "I'd like Froakie, please." X took Froakie when his sister took CHespin. "HEre are their Pokeballs and your Pokedex." Professor Sycamore said. "Thanks." they said and headed out the door. Catching Pokemon and evolving them has never been so much fun!

Chapter 2: Catching Part 1

"Pokemon master, much?" Y asked her brother. "No. All I wanna do is be one with my Pokemon, htat's all that matters." X replied. THat was true but he sorta wanted to be a Pokemon master. Then he saw a Gogoat. He destinied to catch it but Y was all for it. "At least let me catch it!" X said. "Watch, you are a llittle younger than I am." "What do you mean? I'm 11, just like you." X said. "I know but I was born a day before you." Y said. X held his anger inside so his sister didn't have to deal with it. He jsut watched Y use her CHespin in able to get the Gogoat. "Gogoat is also a grass type!" X said. Y heard her brother but kept going until Gogoat would let her catch it. Finally, she caught Gogoat. X then saw another Pokemon. "Awesome! It's a Furfrou!" he said. "That's a girl Pokemon, you idiot" Y said. "I guess it is. I'll wait for another." He saw an Espurr. "Those things are amazing!" Y said, "Capture one for me too!" X smiled. "Sure." X caught his own Espurr and then saw a group of Espurr. "I'll catch one of those for you" X said and threw the Master Ball over there. "Here you go." he said, handing the Master Ball to Y. "Cool!" she said. "We're even." X said, "You caught a Gogoat and you caught an Espurr. I guess not. I only have an Espurr." "We can catch more tomorrow. THere's a gym over there!" Y said.

Chapter 3: The Lumiose Gym!

The siblings headed for the gym. "Hello, may we come in?" Y said. "Yeah, sure." said the leader. The two headed in. "We'd like to challenge you to a battle!" X sadi. "Me? How many Pokemon have you cauhgt?" the leader asked. "We just started out you see." Y said. "I've got my starter, Froakie and an Espurr." X said. "I've got my starter CHespin, Gogoat, and an Espurr as well!" Y said. "Cool! So you haven't ever battled someone before?" the gym leader asked. THe siblings shook theri heads. "Cool! Well, I've got electric type Pokemon that will give you a real shock! My name's Clemont (Japanese: Citron)!" "Nice to meet you! I'm X!" X said. "And I'm Y!" said Y. "You guys too. Ready to battle?" Clemont asked. "Since you don't have much Pokemon, this is gonna be a short battle. You are limited to at least 2 Pokemon. If you win against me you will earn the Voltage Badge." "OK, my first Pokemon is Magnemite." Clemont said, "Who's up fitst?" Y raised her hadn. "Alright! Y, come on down!" Clemont said. "Gogoat, go!" Y called. Gogoat got out of its Pokeball. "Gogoat, Aerial Ace!" Y said. "Magnemite, Thunder Shock!" Clemont said. "Gogoat, Vine Whip!" Y sadi. "Thunder Shock!" Clemont said. Grass vs. electric is not very effective. "Gogoat, Tackle!" "Thunder Shock!" "Gogoat, finish Magnemite off with Aerial Ace!" Y said. Magnemite was finished. "Nice one! Next Pokemon? Let me guess: Is it Chespin?" Clemont said. "THanks and yes!" Y said. "Ok, get ready for my Heliolisk!" Clemont said. "We're ready, aren't we, CHespin?" Y asked. "Ches, Chespin!" Chespin said. "Chespin, use Tackle!" "Heiloisk, use Thunderbolt!" Chespin looked at Y. "Chespin, use Tackle!" "Heliolisk, Parabolic Charge!" Chespin looked around. "Come on, use Tackle!" "Is that all? How 'bout using Parabolic Charge once again!" "Chespin, show Clemont whose boss! Use Growl!" After all that, they won the Voltage badge. "Nice battling with you!" CLemont said. THey thanked him. "Catch more Pokemon so you can challenge other gyms as well as people!"

Chapter 4:Alexa

THey then saw a Pikachu. "That's a Kanto Pokemon!" X said. "I wonder whose it is." Y said. "It might be found in Kanto but it is also native here in Kalos." a woman said. "Amazing!" X said. "Yeah, that's amazing!" Y said. "Can we capture one?" Y asked. "Yeah, sure. They live in that bush over there!" the woman said. "What is your name?" X and Y asked. "Alexa (Japanese: Pansy)" the woman said. "I'm X!" sadi X. "And i'm Y!" said Y. "Nice to meet you!" Alexa said. "You too!" Alexa said. The siblings ran off to find the bush. They looked into the bush and got out thier Pokemon. "Chespin, I choose you!" Y said. "Froakie, you too!" X said. "Chespin, Tackle!" "Froakie, Bubble!" X caught a Pikachu. "Chespin, Tackle again!" The Pikachu used Thunderbolt. "Chespin, level up already! All you know is Tackle and Growl until you get to level 5!" Y said. "Ches, Chespin." the Pokemon said. "Just use Tackle" she sadi. She caught the Pikachu. "What do you do, anyways, Alexa?" X asked. "I'm a journalist" Alexa answered. "Cool!" Y said. The two walked off to see the next gym when a girl came up. "I'd like to battle with you." she said. "Excuse me, we don't have much Pokemon, since we recently started out." Y said, bitterly. "Y, it's OK. You didn't say that about CLemont's gym" X said. Y took a deep breath. "Sure. What Pokemon do you have?" Y said. "You shall see!" the girl said. "Fennekin is basically I have on hand." she said, "So, it's gonna have to be one on one."

Chapter 5: Serena and Alexa

"I'll go first!" Y said. "I guess I'll wait, though I can't stand it." X said. "I choose Gogoat!" Y said. "Fire vs. grass! You've recently started but you've got the battle style down!" the girl said. "thank you." Y said. "Gogoat, you know the drill! Aerial Ace!" "Fennekin, Ember!" "Gogoat, Vine Whip!" Fennekin got a direct hit. "Get up, you cna do it!" the girl urged Fennekin. Fennekin got up. "Fennekin, use Ember!" she said. Gogoat got a direct hit. "Gogoat!" Y said as Gogoat got up. "Conquer it with Vine WHip!" she said. Fennekin was unable to battle. Y won! "It was a pleasure to battle with you!" she said, "Your name?" "Serena." said the girl. "Awesome!" Y said. "Bye!" Serena waved. The two went off to enjoy the rest of their day. "That's enough outings for today." X said. "But it's only 4:00!" Y said, "I'd like to battle someone else!" "Alright." X said. They ran into Alexa once again. "Y is seeking for someone to battle. Can we battle you?" X asked. "Sure." Alexa said. She threw out Helioptile. "One on one battle, Ok?" Alexa asked. Y nodded with great satisfaction. She threw out Pikachu. "Helioptile, Parabolic Charge!" Alexa sadi. "Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" Y sadi. "Helioptile, Parabolic Charge!" "Tail Whip!" "Parabolic Charge!" "Dodge it and use Thunder Shock!" "Helioptile, Parabolic Charge!" "Toxic, now!" Helioptile got poisoned! "Parabolic CHarge, now!" "Dodge it and use Tail Whip!" "You know what to use, Parabolic Charge!" "Tail Whip!" "Parabolic CHarge, now!" "Dodge it adn use Toxic!" Helioptile is poisoned and fell to the ground! "Thanks for the battle, Alexa!" Y said. "You're very welcome." Alexa replied, "Good luck on your journeys!" "You too, just as a journalist!" the two called back.

Chapter 6: Settling Down 

It was getting late and the siblings were gettting hungrier at the minute. "WHy don't we grab a bite to eat?" X asked. "I agree!" Y said and the two looked for a restaurant. The siblings went in and sat down. "What would you like to eat?" asked a woman. "Anything will do." Y sadi. "OK." The two waited for the food. "Macoroni ok?" the woman asked. The siblings nodded. While waiting for the Macoroni and CHeese, X played on his phone. Y just sat there thinking about how she, not ehr brother, will become a Pokemon master. It's a big dream to achieve but every Pokemon Trainer in the world destinies for that greatness. It doesn't matter what version of Pokemon you are playing, every Trainer's goal is to become a Pokemon master. The food eventually came to them and they ate quickly (they were very hungry)! Then they left for home. "Journey's over today!" X said. "Yeah, I really enjoyed it!" Y said. X looked at his sister as he climbed into bed. "Maybe we can battle and catch some more tomorrow!" he said, "You know what they say!" "Gotta Catch 'em all!" Y said. "Yep. And in able to enter events, you need to have all eight badges!" X sadi. "It will be exciting when we earn all of them!" Y said. "But now, let's get some rest. It'll be good for us as well as our Pokemon!" X replied. X and Y fell asleep as well as their Pokemon. 


End file.
